Gomen nasai Gaara
by mimeTEC
Summary: GaaraHinata oneshot. He deserves a proper thank you for saving a few Konoha ninjas as well as the life of a certain cute girl.


WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW. IT'S THE BASIS OF THE STORY, SO...YEAH, BE FOREWARNED AND READ ACCORDINGLY. I MAY USE STRONG SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE HOWEVER I KEEP THE NAUGHTY WORDS TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS.

Author comments: Hello everybody. I have recently been in the craze to read all the Hinata and Gaara fics out there, and although I eventually plan to write a long one to get out all of my plans for dear sweet Hinata, I am going to write this little one to see the response I get as well as complete this adorable and somewhat mature genre of fic that I actually had a dream about.  
**updated:March 11 2007, fixed spelling mistakes.**

this tries to go along with the Sasuke Retrieval arc episodes, mostly because it occurred after the chunnin exam (when Gaara becomes sort of nicer) and after a part in the anime story where Gaara saves Rock Lee and comes back to Konoha for a short interlude. I am of course going to take some liberties with who was present in that story by adding Hinata as one of the group, but everyone probably gets the picture:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara could feel the presence of someone just beyond the sliding door to his room. He unflinchingly dubbed it non-threatening and put his mind to other things, like resting his eyes a little.

He had already removed his gourd, placing it in the corner of his room, and laid down on the thin floor mattress and closed his eyes; it's been a long time since he has done this.

**_Boy_**, a voice Gaara recognized as Shukaku's vibrated against his closed eyelids.

He was ready to be verbally attacked by his physically real inner demon for saving those stupid Konoha ninja's from their would-be deaths.

However, it never came because a soft knock disrupted him, and he snapped his eyes open to look over at the door.

As it was made from very thick layers of opaque paper, Gaara couldn't see who it was, but he had a feeling that he recognized the chakra aura coming from the knock.

He didn't make a move to open it, Gaara would much rather the person go away with the thought that he wasn't in this temporary hotel room, compliments of the Konoha's new Hokage, that loud woman.

But soon again came that same soft knock.

Gaara was getting irritated, "Leave whatever it is you are holding and go away." He called out.

**_Yes, that will show them_**, Shukaku's input made Gaara emit a slight growl.

The person standing outside the door, still had not left. Gaara could feel that whoever that person was, was just standing there, nose close to the door, hands down in front holding something that seemed to be slightly heavy.

**_OPEN IT_**, Shukaku was definitely stirring, as the cork popped out of the already rustling gourd and a stream of sand slid the door fully open.

Gaara didn't look over at the door, if Shukaku wanted to have a chat with someone other than him, then let Shukaku talk through the sand.

"Gomen nasai," A small soft girl's voice assaulted his ears.

Gaara jerked his head towards the door, feeling almost as if Skukaku did it for him, in retaliation to Gaara's previous thoughts.

The vision he got was of a dark haired girl bowing to him, she was still standing in the hallway outside the small room. She slowly unbowed at her waist and raised her head a little.

Gaara knew who she was now, even though her long bangs hid part of her face and those tell tale eyes.

He felt as if he could just stare at her forever, making her uncomfortable as a blush rose in her cheeks.

She was holding eye contact with him, although it felt as if she was just wistfully looking in a direction instead of at him with those large pupil-less eyes of hers.

A rumble in his chest, made him growl out; "Come in already."

This made her nod herself out of the staring match and say in a hardly audible voice that she was sorry about three more times as she entered and turned to slide the door shut behind her.

While she was turned Gaara stood up, and when she looked in his direction again, she could make out that he had his arms crossed over his chest, standing in the slightly shadowed corner.

She timidly slipped off her shoes on the genkan, before taking a step up and into the actual room, on the same level as Gaara and his menacing gourd which lay in the same corner as he.

He glared at her face before looking down to what she was holding in front of her.

She noticed this and placed the basket on the ground in front of her before kneeling gently next to it.

"I...I...cooked you this...meal." She opened the folded cloth which was wrapped around the contents of the soft weaved basket. She didn't make a move until he nodded at her, as if telling her that he accepted it.

She began to take out the contents in successive order, first with all of the proper formal table settings which she laid out of the floor to the side of her closer to Gaara.

He watched as her graceful and delicate fingers worked to lay everything out in what he assumed to be perfect etiquette. He didn't know for sure of course, he never had been in a situation which forced him to eat at a formal settinged engagement.

She had finished laying out the food and kneeled back away from it, bowing her head slightly. He was curious to find out what food she cooked for him, seeing as how no one has ever cooked for him a proper meal for years.

With her head slightly bowed she started explaining,

"I wanted to...thank...thank you for saving all of us," Gaara did take a step towards her slowly, he couldn't really hear her, she was talking to the floor and oh so very softly. "I... asked Naruto-kun...if he knew what type of food you liked...but...but he said he didn't know and suggested ramen." Gaara knew the girl blushed when speaking of Naruto; it was plain to see she liked him.

Gaara took another larger step towards her and came into the light; she removed the lid to the ramen bowl and set it upside down on the floor next to the tiny floor tray she laid out.

"I...I...didn't think it was enough...so I..made Yakiniku with lamb and pork to go along with it."

She had uncovered the last lid to show him a dish layered with small bites of the grilled meat.

Gaara could smell the cooked flesh from where he was and didn't keep his ground any longer. He walked before the tray of food and softly plopped himself on the floor, eyeing his food selection greedily.

She watched as he lifted the plate of meat up a little off the tray and sniffed the air. She worried that he wouldn't accept it, what she thought, was humble cooking.

**_Do you really think this little lamb would poison your food?_** Shukaku chuckled showing Gaara he thought he was being too cautious around this weak little girl.

Gaara thought, _it's just a habit._

She was slowly picking up her head in a chance to watch if he ate the food, as her eyes became clearer. Gaara removed his focus from his plate and glared at her, which made her immediately bow her head and keep it there.

She heard him remove the chopsticks from the hashioki, and softly released the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in.

A few moments later, she heard the plate being placed down on the tray somewhat haphazardly. She slowly looked up through her bangs. She hadn't even heard him eating, but he had finished the entire plate of meat in just a few minutes.

She waited but he didn't reach for any of the other items she brought, like the customary rice or the steaming ramen dish.

"Was there anything else?" He didn't have a questioning tone when he said this; it was more like a statement as to why she hadn't excused herself yet.

Her face was flushed, she had thought about this before even cooking the food, and once again as she was knocking. She felt as if she should.

Confident in her mind but not in her body she stood up in place, as Gaara remained seating about two feet from her. She was facing him as she slowly and shakingly reached for the zipper of her jacket,

"Thank you...for saving...my life." She had softly emphasized the words 'my life', as opposed to the other thank you when she had been thanking him for saving everyone else.

Gaara watched her slightly confused; he could hear his gourd rustling though as if in anticipation for something he wasn't understanding.

She had reached the end of her zipper in the parka styled jacket and shrugged her shoulders so that it fell softly down to the tatami floor.

Gaara looked at her, with slow realization. Underneath her jacket she only wore her breast bindings with no shirt to cover her. She took a moment just standing there topless, before she reached to the waist band of her black capris.

The gourd in the corner was not perfectly still, but in Gaara's head he could hear the stout humming that it was making from within.

With unsure hands, and her eyes pinned to the floor, she undid the loose button and fold on her pants and let them slide from her thin legs.

Gaara just sat there; his insides were shocked, on the outside however he looked as if he was staring at a blank wall.

She stood there, legs together in her white cotton underwear and breast binding gauze, wishing that she had longer hair to cover her up a little more. She also started to feel a breeze from being so underdressed and little goose bumps rose from her otherwise milky skin.

She didn't dare look towards Gaara, but she was aware of him standing up but not moving from his place.

**_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, TAKE HER. TAKE HER GAARA AND THEN, _**

Shukaku shook inside his body in a way that Gaara never felt before,

_**AND THEN RIP HER PRETTY LITTLE HEART OUT AND BATHE HER IN HER OWN BLOOD. **_

Shukaku was very anxious about this, more than ever before.

Gaara was unsure of himself, but he was positive at what she was offering him.

"Look at me." He commanded of her, which made her head jerk up.

In her eyes he could see the fear, she was not comfortable and her movements remained jerky in that fear.

As his eyes searched her face, he found something other than fear of him.

She was fearful of his strength yes, but she was also very insecure about her body.

He watched as her thin delicate arms twitched a little, he could tell she wanted to wrap her arms around her naked body and shield herself from the embarrassment.

Gaara had never seen a nude woman before; of course he had caught glimpses, especially when he wondered the night on his killing sprees. But he had never been enthralled to look at one so long.

"G..aara?" her little squeak of a voice sounded out his name. It seemed almost beautiful in a way he had never heard his name before. He didn't move or give her any acknowledgement that he heard her.

She let her head drift down to the floor again. She again wasn't sure why she had thought this was a suitable thank you in the first place.

_Of course he thinks your ugly_, she thought, _Why are you so stupid, no one wants you. No one wants you in anyway._

Gaara wasn't sure what she was doing but her body started to shake a little bit and her arms allowed themselves to wrap around her waist, covering up her flat stomach that he had been staring at.

Then he saw it, a little wet drop fell from her face and onto the floor mat, making a small dark puddle for a second before it was absorbed.

Skukaku inside of him was rumbling in a pleasured laugh.

Gaara stepped towards her and at the movement she picked her head up again. He saw her tear stained cheek, as liquid silently was released from her milky eyes, she looked deep into his.

**_She will run if you don't do something, Boy_**, Shukaku emphasized the word boy, laughing at him and his immature virginal state.

Gaara lifted his right hand and neared it to her face, but thought better of it. He shook a little and allowed her to see he was having as much trouble as she was.

Soon though, he lightly touched the underside of her left jaw and trailed his fingertips down to her collarbone.

She fought the urge to curl in on herself at his very soft almost ticklish touch. She had stopped crying.

Slowly his fingertips flattened out on her collar, until his palm was warming her chest, right below her neck.

She felt odd, thinking that his hands would be bigger, but she realized that just because his eyes looked very old and wizened by age, he was only 13 as was she.

She felt his other hand run down her right arm and settle at holding her wrist loosely. His palm slowly slid from her chest over her shoulder blade to the middle of her back.

Gaara lifted the arm attached to the wrist he held and he placed it on his waist, almost gingerly like he was testing out being touched.

After, he reached around her arm to place his left arm around her to her back as well.

He was hugging her, and she felt warmth run through her. She felt his soft sash and shirt touching her exposed skin.

She took it upon herself to raise her right arm and put it about his back. She made it okay for Gaara who was about the same height as her to rest his head against her shoulder. His mouth facing her neck she could feel his soft warm puffs of breath.

She didn't feel awkward anymore. She felt as if she belonged there, and she deepened the hug so that she too was resting her face on his shoulder, and he nuzzled his soft face against her even softer neck.

She tilted her head slightly away from his neck as she tried to find a more comfortable spot in between the folds of his faint clean smelling white sash. While she did that, her eyes opened and saw that a drizzle of sand was swirling around the both of them in a dance-like pattern.

She couldn't help but smile. She never shared a hug like this with anyone before.

Gaara felt her move slightly and glanced over at her face, she had her eyes closed and was smiling.

_This is a good feeling_, he thought, _I've never hugged anyone like this before, I've never gotten hugs in any other way either._

She felt him pull away slightly, and she picked her head up again.

All her tears were gone now, no trace of them left.

She felt a weird flowing sensation coming up her back and looping around to her neck.

She realized that it was the sand; it was caressing her in much the same way as Gaara's fingers did.

She looked back at Gaara's eyes, which contrasted greatly against the black outline surrounding them.

Gaara watched as her eyes moved from his up to his tattoo, she took her right hand gently from his waist and trailed up using his sash as a guide, she rested it for a second against his neck line, looking back to his eyes to see if he would stop her.

In response he closed his eyes to her, and she smiled to see that even his lids were blackened.

Her fingertips reached up to outline the tattoo. She found that it was very slightly raised from his skin.

_Like a bright red scar_, she concluded.

His eyes remained lightly closed as he felt her touching his tattoo, and brushing his hair back from his forehead a little with the back of her hand. He let his arms fall to her waist, lightly rubbing his thumbs over the small curve that showed through her bindings along the way.

Her skin was almost like fluid it was so silkily, not a scar, not a nick, everything on her seemed to be perfect and washed right into all her other body parts.

Gaara was also pleased that Shukaku had shut up, and just let him be for once.

She had finished lightly tracing each edge of his tattoo, and let her finger tips wash over his left eyelid. She was testing the blackened skin now, but just for a second because Gaara opened his eyes.

"I don't sleep." he answered her silent question, to which she softly closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment.

"Love." She read from the tattoo. It wasn't really a question more just like her testing out her voice.

Gaara blinked at her, and soon she felt the sand roll over her back finding the tucked in end of her binds.

He was staring deep into her, testing if it was okay if he did this.

She didn't have the nerve to move so she just stared back at him.

Her mind was worried but she wanted it anyway.

_This is my only chance_, she thought.

The sand had slowly pulled at the binding till it was so loose that it fell away from her moderately sized breasts.

Gaara's eyes made his way down her face to her neck and rested at the newly exposed skin.

She felt the breeze once again, and knew that it was making her nipples pucker.

She wasn't embarrassed anymore though, she accepted everything that was happening, and actually welcomed it.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he reached up a hand to rub against her side until he reached up to the pale milk white breast. He started at the underside and gently massaged till he was cupping her left breast in his hand.

Every soft movement he made, something soft between her legs twinge.

She had never felt something like this before.

He started to see the effect it had on her, as her body showed some goose bumps that floated up softly and left in a matter of seconds.

He was ready to move on. His grip stabled her for a moment as his sand made a scoop underneath her butt and moved her to the thin mattress on the floor like a seat.

She felt the odd sensation of floating, not really realizing for a second that the sand had placed her seated down on the room's mattress.

Gaara looked towards her sitting position and saw that she looked even more beautiful.

His eyes roamed over her naked torso and saw that the bend in her seated position made a slight crease that came out horizontally from her belly button.

She felt herself becoming anxious and yet again a little unsure of herself, as she was not in his comforting arms anymore.

But the feeling soon fled her as his sand swirled this way and that against her shoulder blades, like a ghost of a massage.

She was watching him like he had watched her when she unzipped her jacket.

He was removing his sash and his long black shirt which was tucked into his light black pants.

She could see his smooth chest flatten into his stomach through his mesh under shirt.

He tugged at this as well, and the hem came out from his pants and soon he brought it up over his head.

He stood in front of her shirtless for a few moments keeping his eyes on hers.

He felt pleased when her eyes grazed over his skin which was smooth as hers since he didn't have any scars save for the tattoo on his forehead, which was self inflicted.

Before she knew it he had walked to her and was now kneeling in front of her at the edge of the mattress.

He leaned forward, moving his arms up above her shoulders, making it so that she had to lean back and lay down underneath him.

Her knees which were still bent opened allowing him to lay his legs in between them as he laid over her. Resting his weight on his knees and his left arm which stayed above her head.

She noticed that he didn't have any hair on him besides the red on his head.

Although she had always pictured men to have a lot of beastly hair on their entire bodies, she was pleased that he did not.

She gently placed her hand on his waist and ever so slowly moved her palm over his naked chest, liking the smooth feel of his chilled pliable rubber-like skin.

He also moved his right hand over her body again, resting it on her breast again.

He had followed with his eyes her hand on his own chest and he knew he liked her touching him in a way that no one has ever touched him before.

Dipping his head down against his left arm, he nuzzled his face into her neck again.

Testing it out he rubbed his lips on that sensitive flesh where her neck became her shoulder, and she gasped.

He liked that reaction and felt a pulling from within his pants stir.

He used his tongue against her neck and let his lips kiss at the slightly moist skin.

She felt a burning inside of her with every move that he made, and she couldn't help but squirm beneath him.

This movement led her to find that something in his pants was rubbing against her panties, leaving in its wake, a very nice sensation.

Soon she was running both of her hands over his torso, in a way she felt invigorated doing.

She felt as if she wanted so much more of him to touch.

He too felt what she was going through and was slowly letting his weight down on her more and more to increase the skin on skin contact.

She was frustrated with just the sensation on her neck and she turned her face at him, blocking the area at which he was giving so much attention.

She looked at his closed eyes and ran a hand up to his neck, when he opened them looking deeply into her own.

She then did something that she felt urged to do, but was shocked at herself for actually doing.

Her ab muscles constricted against his and she lifted her head up to his face and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Pulling back a little, she thought, _he didn't like it._

But sooner than she could be disappointed, his loose hand was cupping the back of her head holding her face to his as he attacked her lips straight on.

The kiss started loosely and then gained more passion as both of them started to feel out the lines of each others lips.

She opened her mouth and let her tongue dart out and licked his lips.

He picked his head up away from her's the second that she did that, and looked at her.

She blinked and blushed red.

He felt within him that he couldn't resist her and he pushed his cheek against hers for an instant before dragging it away so he could kiss her lips again.

Soon they were massaging their warm tongues over each others and in a very pleasant sensation she was humming soft moans into his mouth.

He felt his pants stir once again, and she felt it this time too.

She very brazenly pushed her hips up at him so that both of their bodies were rubbing together.

She could tell he liked this immensely as he started making little purring noises every time she did it.

Still kissing ferociously, he laid her head down gently against the mattress, without breaking the kiss and his now free hand roamed over her collar bone and down to her breasts again.

He ran the tips of his fingers over her pert nipples and felt them harden ever more under his touch.

One of her arms was trapped near her side and all she could do was put her palm on the small of his back with it, but the other hand had found its way to the waist band of his pants.

To his near surprise he felt her trying to pull them down, he broke the kiss and looked at her hungrily.

She was smiling her pretty lips at him with a dazed soft look of desire in her eyes.

He picked himself up off of her and was kneeling in between her open legs.

She propped herself up on her elbows, causing her belly to make that cute crease he had noticed earlier.

She watched as he untied the drawstring she didn't know was there, and loosed the waist band till it fell of its own will to his own slightly parted knees.

She felt his eyes on her as she took in his manhood with her own virgin eyes.

She seemed startled by the size of it at first but the desire took over her and she laid back to use her arms to pull him towards her again.

This time he was directly over her using both of his hands on either side of her head to support himself as she touched his chest and trailed down to below his waist.

She felt him shift his legs, understanding that he was lifting his knees and having the sand pull away the pants from his ankles.

She felt the warm tip of his manhood with the fingertips of her one hand, while she looked directly into Gaara's brightly colored eyes.

She watched as he closed them in pleasure as she ran her hand around his shaft.

Her heart was beating three times its normal rhythm knowing that she was making him feel the pleasure she felt.

She felt like he would like it if she went a little faster, so she moved her hand at a nice pace up and down.

She removed her eyes from his face to see that his stomach muscles would constrict when she reached the tip each time.

She closed her eyes to his warmth and enjoyed being the one to pleasure him. Until he quickly pulled away from her, so that her hands fell down to her stomach.

She opened her eyes quickly showing her confusion with her knitted brows, she thought he liked it.

Looking towards him as he was kneeling with his back straight and his member standing out ridged from his smooth and flat body, she knew what he was doing.

Gaara brought his fingers to her waist and gently lifted her light body so that her butt came off the mattress.

Cradling her raised form with his thighs, he slid his fingers so they hooked into the sides of her underwear.

She allowed him to slowly pull them away from her hips and down her thighs a bit.

She closed her legs and put her butt down to help him slide them off each of her legs, before she watched him toss them aside.

Now he looked down at her body first as her legs were closed and only her calves were on either side of him.

He touched from her ankles up to her knees, noticing she had soft light honey colored fuzz running up her legs.

Gaara liked the sensation and gently pulled at her calves so her legs opened once again.

He saw the culmination of the light colored hair at her middle, where a soft looking tuft of hair, the same blue black of her other hair, laid above the opening to her core.

Looking back to her face, he saw her eyes were closed and her cheeks were red in a flushed state.

He slowly dipped back into the position he was in before, with his left hand supporting his weight above her.

He liked the feeling that their exposed stomachs made on each other that almost felt like a sheet of warm water flowing over both of them.

His right hand grazed her cheek with his knuckles, she opened her eyes innocently.

"You're okay." he said in a voice he didn't even think he had.

She smiled at his soft coo of encouragement, the blush on her cheeks stayed put.

She knew that they were both completely naked now.

She moved her arms to his waist now and made him center himself over her before she made a gentle pulling motion, which caused his skin to mush in her hands a little.

He got the idea and laid his man hood over her opening, so that the tip was against her tuft of hair.

She hummed at this added warm sensation against herself.

He liked it too, finding that she was actually sort of slippery down there.

She made the next move to squish her hips against his more.

Gaara didn't know that anything could feel this good against him.

They humped against one another slowly as she started getting more and more wet.

He felt himself getting ever more excited as the rubbing against his shaft was making him feel a little bit droozy.

They both took turns licking and nipping at each others lips, as he felt her speed up the motion until they were both comfortable with sliding their bodies against one another.

She made eye contact with him and in her eyes he could see resolve.

She pushed back slightly with her hands on his waist, so that his shaft was no longer lying against her.

He blinked not realizing for a second what she was doing.

His tip was leaking out some wetness of its own as it touched against her opening.

He watched her as she closed her eyes and used her hands to pull him towards her.

Slowly he felt her core opening with each centimeter of soothing movement she pulled with.

Gaara looked down at what was happening, he was being pulled inside of her and it felt like a soft warm grip that was sucking him in more.

He felt her insides jerk and constrict tight around him at one point.

He smelt blood and quickly lifted his eyes to her face.

He saw that her eyes were shut and crunched with pain for a second before she opened them to him.

Gaara thought it weird that although her eyes showed pain her mouth held a quiet smile.

And before he knew it, he was inside her completely, and he felt her tuft of hair against his own hairless skin below his belly button.

He felt a little too scared to move, still smelling her blood.

Subconsciously he didn't want her to be hurting, since she was giving him such a gift.

Her hands started giving a pace of pushing and pulling that gave him the okay to start moving.

Soon the smell of blood was overcome by a different smell. He vaguely took in the smell as her arousal, and it smelled like the wind during summer.

He felt almost as if he was dreaming this fabulous sensation that was creeping out from his manhood and down his legs to his toes.

Gaara had closed what little space was left between them and he held her shoulders in a firm but gentle way and had laid his face against her warm neck.

He noticed that both of them were flushed and covered with a light layer of sweat.

Her hands roamed his back and circled round to his chest greedily, as he nipped and licked at her neck a little bit.

They were both breathing and moaning at ever slight movement and Gaara felt her muscles constrict inside her.

As her insides pulsed around him, she moved her face and started kissing him, going straight in with her tongue.

They were past the experimentation phase and were both feeling confident in their touches.

He felt himself becoming even more aroused as she took charge of his tongue, and soon he felt an overwhelming sensation.

She released his lips and knit her brows and he continued to pump into her.

She couldn't stop from rolling her head around on the mattress as her body had a mind of its own.

She felt as Gaara seemed to get bigger within her, or at least, she thought, _I'm just getting tighter over him._

Soon an explosion of ecstasy leaked out from her starting at her core.

Gaara felt her get even more slick and tight as her head tilted back lifting her neck off of the mattress underneath them.

Gaara had one thought before he too felt his release inside of her,

_She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _

His body racked with pleasure of finally bursting inside of her, he found that the strength in his arms had left him and he fell down on her.

Crushing her for a second with his weight before he shifted to the left so she could breathe.

He felt his member becoming small inside of her still and the wetness from both of them leaking out from her thighs as she shifted.

Soon he fell out of her and she moved towards him so they were both laying on their sides looking at one another.

He felt whole looking into those pale eyes of hers, which had a hint of lavender when you looked closely.

She was breathing heavily still, trying to catch her breath.

She stared into his unique bluish green eyes, noticing that his pupil was very small and very hard to see as it was only a shade darker in color than his irises.

"Your eyes..." She mumbled to herself,

"Yours too." He answered understanding what she had been trying to convey.

She smiled and arched her back in a catlike yawn, which forced her large eyes to close.

It was this movement that made him aware of Shukaku purring inside of him.

He jolted up to an upright position when a sharp pain in his head stabbed at him; he grabbed the sides of his head.

**_Time to play._**

Shukaku made him realize that his initial plan was to kill her afterwards.

He shook his head from side to side, trying to dislodge the beast's influences.

Hinata whimpered frightened but he didn't hear it, all he heard was a deep demonic voice whispering about how many pleasurable ways there was to kill her.

Gaara knew he wouldn't be able to keep pushing away at the demon for long, when he felt another hand on the back of his head.

He released one hand from his head, and turned to see that she was sitting up as well with her legs curls off to one side, completely naked still.

Her temples were ridged up and her eyes looked through him.

He felt a cool water like stab at his head coming from her palm against him.

She let go and her temples smoothed out, leaving only worried eyes on him.

Gaara waited for Shukaku's voice to ring out loudly, but it didn't come.

He squinted at Hinata in disbelief. _Had she sent the demon away?_

**_I am still here_**, Shukaku's voice seemed distant, **_but I will let you have her for now, Man._**

Gaara couldn't help but smile at her, knowing now that Shukaku showed him some respect, _only because of her_, he thought.

She smiled back at him and they sat like that for a few more unmoving minutes before she whispered that she had to go home.

He nodded, some how knowing that she was only leaving as to not make other suspicious of her whereabouts.

She got dressed while he watched her, still sitting there naked.

When she had packed up the empty dishes, he noticed her leave the untouched food for him.

Placing the now lighter basket near the door, she turned back and squatted in front of him slowly.

He had expected her to leave quietly without a good bye.

She put her forehead against his and kissed his lips, leaving a sweet remembrance in its wake, she smiled.

"Thank you, Gaara." His name purred out of her mouth and he liked hearing it.

He blinked at her and he kissed her softly as an answer,

"Bye...Hinata." and she smiled bigger at her name.

Soon he sat in his room alone, lying down on the mattress; he closed his eyes and had his first real sleep in 13 years, without worry about Shukaku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words :

Gomen nasai- sorry, or I am sorry, in Japanese

Genkan- the small area at the entranceway of a Japanese style home, where people are expected to remove their shoes and change into house slippers.

Yakiniku- grilled meat, can refer to many types of meat preparations that include grilling.

hashioki- small wooden rest for the tips of chopsticks placed at the top of the tray or table of food.

Tatami- made of woven straw, these mats are laid in strategic patterns down on top of dirt flooring.

**AN:** in my dream that I mentioned I had about this before writing. I pictured a room with Gaara standing on one end and Hinata standing across from him with something in between them, I watched her from third person as she removed her jacket and pants and spoke to Gaara soothingly and slightly blushing from fear of him turning her down. Then I was Hinata and from her experience Gaara removed the gourd from his back and placed it in the corner and he slowly made his way over to me, not exactly looking me in the eye as he carefully figured out what he was doing. He started by running his hand from my jaw to my collarbone and stopped to look into my eyes for a moment. Then he slid that hand he used to touch me around to my back and gave me a hug. I remember not being sure if I should touch him back, and after a few seconds of me just standing there in his embrace, he reached for my hands and draped them around his waist; his hands were shaking as he did this. But once he hugged me again I started hugging him back and it was nice and gentle and calming for both of us.

BUT (for all you freaks) I DIDN'T dream about anymore of the story. I mean I might be a slight perv to be writing this in the first place, but I wouldn't consider myself Jiraiya or anything. So Ya. there's that. I hope you enjoyed it.

ps an: I never really did get into the whole author note thing, I guess I'm just testing it out...seeing if I like the personality it gives off.


End file.
